Welcome To Alice Academy
by Sakura Mai 1997
Summary: A girl from a small town comes to the city to visit a friend who now goes to Alice Academy. At the academy, Mikan meets one of the most dangerous students,Hyuuga Natsuume. She also meets up with her friend Mai Tokiha. She became a main character too.
1. Chapter 1

I'M COMING TO SEE YOU, HOTARU

Chapter 1

One morning a girl named Mikan was trying to convince her classmates to help her save the school, Mai said "What's this all about, Mikan-chan?" Mikan said "You'll help me, wont you, Mai-san?" Mai said "I'm asking you what's this all about" Mikan said "Oh, well, the people of our town have decided to shutdown our school and I need some students to help me out" Mai said "I heard that once this school is shutdown they're gonna merge it with that other school" Haruka said "That's great" Mikan said "No it's not" Mai said "Why?" Mikan said "You see, this is all our memories are" Mai said "Memories?" Haruka said "Like what?" Mikan said "Like the day Hotaru came to school, at first she was just some popular new student, but then we became best friends, the two of us became well known here and after that Mai came, you also became one of my close friends" but when Mikan stopped talking she noticed that it was only Hotaru and Mai who was there, Mikan said "Where did everyone else go?" Hotaru said "They wouldn't wait till you stopped talking, and the reason why the school is shutting down not because they want to, but because the school is out of money" Mikan said "Is that so" Hotaru said "I have some important business to attend to, so I have to go" then Hotaru left, Mai said "Mikan-chan, there's something that I have to tell you" Mikan said "Huh?" Mai said "Never mind" then she left and the other girls came, Haruka said "Mikan-chan, there's a guy outside wearing a black suit, we think that he's here to bring some bad news" Mikan said "Bad news?" then they went to spy on the principal to see what's happening, Mikan said "Hotaru is there too, I cant hear them, Hotaru, look over here" then they fell, Mikan said "That hurts" then she saw one of Hotaru's messenger turtles so she read the not, Haruka said "What does it say, Mikan-chan?" but Mikan could not answer her and she ran to the principal's office but there was no one there so she ran to the front gate and saw Hotaru leaving, Mikan said "Hotaru, you idiot" then she attacked Hotaru but Hotaru stopped her with one of her inventions, Hotaru said "I'm busy, so this better be important" Mikan said "Is it true that you're transferring to a school far away from here?" Hotaru said "It's true" then Mikan started crying, Mikan said "Why didn't you tell me?" Hotaru said "Because if you knew earlier than this, you would be very noisy and I have to deal with your crying everyday" Mikan said "Of course I would" Hotaru said "Stop crying, its not like we wont ever see each other again, I'll visit during vacation and I'll keep in touched with you" then she left. After nine months have passed Mikan was sitting with her grandfather when she received a letter from Hotaru, he said "Once in nine months, Hotaru must not like doing time wasting things like this" Mikan said "Hotaru is such a heartless girl". The next day at school, Mikan noticed that Mai wasn't there, Mikan said "Haruka-chan, where's Mai-san?" Haruka said "You didn't know? Mai transferred schools" Mikan said "She did?". Later, it was night and Mikan was feeling lonesome because Mai and Hotaru wasn't there anymore, so she left a letter for her grandfather and she went to go see Hotaru. The next morning, Mikan arrived at Tokyo, Mikan said "This place is so big, how will I ever find Alice Academy" then after searching for hours, Mikan finally found the entrance to Alice Academy, the guard said "What do you want?" Mikan said "I'm here to see my friend" he said "That's impossible, its absolutely forbidden for the students of this academy to make contact with people outside" Mikan said "Can you at least tell her that I came here to see her?" he said "I told you that it's not allowed" Mikan said "I didn't come here to be stopped by you, I came here to see Hotaru" he said "I told you, I cant let you in no matter what you say or do" then a guy came and said "What's the matter little girl" Mikan said "The mean guard wont let me in" he said "Don't worry, I'll help you get inside" Mikan said "Really? Thank you so much" he said "Let's go" Mikan said "But the entrance…" he said "There's another way in" Mikan said "Let's go then" then Mikan was about to get on his car when another guy came and said "Where do you think you're going with that girl?" he said "Who are you?" he said "I'm a teacher at the academy" he said "Liar" he said "Why?" he said "There's no way a hippy like you can be a teacher at the academy" he said "Why don't you just leave the girl and go home" he said "Okay" then he left, he said "You should go home too, little girl" Mikan said "I get it, you're actually a girl, right?" he said "Actually, I'm a guy, tell me, what's your name?" Mikan said "I'm Sakura Mikan" he said "I'm Narumi, so you're here to visit your friend" Mikan said "Yeah" Narumi said "I'm sorry, but that's absolutely impossible, unless you enter the school" Mikan said "Really, I can" Narumi said "Of course, just leave it to me" Mikan said "Thank you very much, Narumi-sensei" Narumi said "it's a pleasure to help, shall we get going" then they were about to enter the academy when there was an explosion and on top of the wall was a kid wearing a cat mask, Narumi said "So they were right, there was a student trying to escape, it's a good thing I kept watch, Mikan-chan, look up there" then Mikan looked up, Narumi said "He's on top of the lowest class, Hyuuga Natsume-kun, a boy genius" Mikan was thinking "Grandpa, you always believed that aliens do exist…could it be possible…that this boy in front of me right now…is an ALIEN?"

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

ALICE ACADEMY, OUR NEW SCHOOL

Chapter 2

…..then Narumi grabbed something from his pocket, it was a bean, it started growing and it turned into a whip and when he used it on Natsume, he was hit and he fell, Narumi said "After a stunt like that, I'm sure his cute face is ruined" then Mai came, Mai said "Are you alright?" Mikan said "Mai-san" Mai said "Mikan-chan" Narumi said "You must be, Mai Tokiha, the new student" Mai said "I rushed here because I saw the explosion" Narumi said "It's fine, you don't have to worry, it's just one of our students trying to escape" Mai said "Thank goodness, Mikan-chan, what are you doing here anyways?" Mikan said "I came to see Hotaru, but apparently I wont be allowed to enter unless I'm a student here" Narumi said "I'm thinking of giving her a scholarship" Mai said "Will he be alright?" Narumi said "Natsume will be fine, don't worry about it, lets go inside, shall we" then they went in. Later Narumi put Natsume on the couch, Narumi said "After all that his sleeping face makes him look like a child, Mai, I'm going to report Mikan's entrance to the school to the principal, I'll be taking her with me, I'll send some people to pick up Natsume, if he wakes up before anyone comes, press the emergency button right away, do you understand?" Mai said "I got it" Narumi said "Be careful okay, Natsume is very dangerous" Mai said "I will" Narumi said "If it's possible, don't use you alice, but if you somehow get in trouble, you can use your alice to protect yourself" Mai said "It's okay, I'm trying to hide my alice, so I'll find some other way, don't worry about me" Narumi said "Alright then, I trust you, I'll also get your uniform, let's go, Mikan-chan" then they left, Mai was watching Natsume when she remembered that her cousin said that people have been avoiding black cats because they are bad luck, then Mai pocked Natsume, Mai said "There's no way that he'll wake up" then she sat down and waited for Narumi and Mikan to come back when suddenly someone pulled her hair and pinned her towards the couch, Natsume said "Answer me in five seconds or I'll burn your hair…Who are you?". Outside one of the teachers was headed to the greenhouse when he saw a large eagle flying by while carrying a kid, he said "Could it be…?". Inside the room, Natsume still wouldn't let Mai go when a kid came in from the window, Natsume said "Ruka, you're late" Ruka said "And whose fault do you think that is?…who's that girl with you?" Natsume said "I don't know, I woke up here and she was just sitting there, probably waiting for Naru to come back" Ruka said "Does she have an alice?" Natsume said "No clue, so far she hasn't been listening to anything I say, she wont even tell me who she is, so I'm thinking of making her cry" Mai said "Will you get off me already?" Ruka said "Why don't you use your alice to threaten her a little bit" Natsume said "I tried that, but she wont give up" Narumi said "I think I hear someone inside" Mikan said "Mai-san" then they went inside and saw Mai being pinned down by Natsume then Narumi started shaking and said "W-what are you doing to the new student?" Natsume said "We were just leaving" then they left, Narumi said "What happened?" Mai said "I was just sitting there when Natsume attacked me, I couldn't escape, he had a pretty tight grip" Mikan said "Are you alright, Mai-san" Mai said "I'm fine, he didn't harm me, I just refuse to do what he said" Narumi said "What did he say?" Mai said "He was asking me about my alice" Narumi said "What's important is that you're safe" then Narumi gave Mai her uniform, Narumi said "Try it on" then Mai tried it on and so did Mikan, Narumi said "It looks good on the two of you" Mai said "Thank you" Narumi said "Mai, you're already an official student, but Mikan-chan, before you can officially enter the school, you have to pass a test" Mikan said "A test?" Narumi said "Don't worry, it's easy, all you have to do is get along with your classmates, we will evaluate your alice level, I'm sure you'll do great" then two students came, Hotaru said "You called us?" then she saw Mikan and Mai, Hotaru knew that Mai had an alice even though she didn't show her but Hotaru was surprised because Mikan was there. Later they arrived at the front of the elementary branch and it was like they were in their own world, Mikan said "Hotaru, I wanted to see you ever since you left" then she was about to hug Hotaru but Hotaru moved out of the way, Hotaru said "Don't come near me, nose drip girl". Later in front of the classroom, he said "I'm Tobita Yuu, but they call me Iinchou" they both said "Its nice too meet you" then they went in, Iinchou said "You might find our class scary at first" a guy said "Iinchou, who are they" Iinchou said "Well, Jun-kun, they are new students" she said "I heard that the other one was causing trouble because she was almost kidnapped". Later class started and the two of them were introduced and they sat at the back beside two boys, the other one covered his face with a book but it fell, Natsume said "Its you, that girl wearing the cat ears headband" Mikan said "You're the kid that hurt Mai" Mai said "I wasn't hurt" Mika said "Don't you know not to do that to a girl" then she was lifted up into the air, he said "I wont let you insult Natsume-kun" Hotaru was thinking "Of all the people to get mixed up with, you got mixed up with the most dangerous one"…..

TO BE CONTINED


	3. Chapter 3

FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL

Chapter 3

…..Mikan said "What's going on here?" Natsume said "Polka-dots, try getting out of that situation with your alice" Mikan said "Polka-dots?" Natsume said "When you went in, there was a slight gust of wind" Mikan said "You saw it?" Natsume said "Hey other new girl, try helping her with you alice" Mai said "New girl?" Natsume said "You're a new student here, in case you haven't noticed I don't call girls by their names" Mai said "Makes sense" Natsume said "Like I said, why don't you use your alice to help her out" Mai said "I want to do it, but I cant, I promised Onii-chan, this way, no one will get hurt" Natsume said "What are you talking about?" Mai said "My alice is dangerous, I can't even control it yet, something bad might happen" Natsume said "Why don't you try?" Mai said "I told you, I wont do it" Iinchou said "That's enough, we might get into trouble" he said "Speak for yourself, honour student" Natsume said "Let her down" then Mikan got down, Mikan said "What did you do that for?" then Natsume got mad again, so he ordered for Mikan to be sent up in the air again, but this time, outside and Mikan got scared, then Hotaru noticed that Mai was leaving so she followed her and they ended up outside, when Mai thought that no one was looking she removed her ribbons and her hair started glowing, Hotaru was shocked, then a flute appeared and when Mai blew it a bird like creature that looked a little like a robot appeared. Meanwhile, they were watching Mikan be embarrassed when a bird like creature that looks a little like a robot came and grabbed Mikan and put her down, he said "Was that you're alice?" Mikan said "I'm not sure, I don't know what my alice is" she said "What if you don't have an alice? That would make you a normal person, those who have alices stand above those without them, at first I was just sitting there thinking you had an alice like the rest of us, but now I'm not even sure. Poor Imai, she was forced to be with normal people like you in her old school, and now that she's finally away from them, you come along and ruin everything, are you even listening to me?" Mikan said "That's not true, Narumi-sensei told me that I did have an alice, and I choose to believe him". Meanwhile Mai's hair stopped glowing so she tied it again when Narumi saw her, Narumi said "What are you doing here, Mai-san?" Mai said "I just went to the restroom" Narumi said "Let's go back together, I forgot to tell them who your partner was" Mai said "Partner?" Narumi said "Every new student needs to have a partner, let's go" then they went back to the classroom. Meanwhile the guy got mad at Mikan and pinned her to wards the ground and was about to punch her when Hotaru punched him, Hotaru said "The only person allowed to make this stupid girl cry, is me" then when Hotaru left, Mai and Narumi came, Narumi said "I came here because I forgot to give Mai a partner" Natsume whispered "Ruka, do me a favour" Ruka whispered "What is it?" Natsume whispered "Please volunteer to be Mai's partner and try to find out whet her alice is" Ruka whispered "Okay" Narumi said "Any volunteers?" then Ruka raised his hand, Narumi said "So Ruka will be your partner" Mai was thinking "It's probably Natsume's idea so he could find out what my alice is, I guess I have no other choice" then she sat down and Narumi left. Later it was break time and the girls went to talk to Narumi and found out that they weren't even sure if Mikan had an alice, they also found out about the test she needed to pass. Meanwhile, Iinchou was with Mikan, Iinchou said "You know, Mikan-chan, here we don't use ordinary money, we use rabits, they're equal to 100 yen" Mikan said "I don't have that kind of money" Iinchou said "Don't worry, the teachers will provide it for you" Mikan said "Why was Hotaru mad?" Iinchou said "Imai-san was really aiming for that honour student award, along with it, you get the privilege to go home, Imai-san said that she wanted to see her parents and best friend again, that must be you" Mikan said "I should really apologize" Iinchou said "I think she must be at her lab, all students with technology type alices are given a lab for them to work in". Meanwhile Mai was getting sick of Ruka and Natsume following her around because Narumi asked Ruka to watch Mai and Natsume was tagging along, Mai said "Whatever you try, I wont show you my alice" then that same girl came and told something to Natsume , Natsume said "We're going back". Later when the break was over they went back to the classroom, Natsume said "Polka-dots, I heard about your test, at the rate you're going, you wont pass, but if you go to the northern woods and come back unharmed, I'll accept you as one with an alice" Iinchou said "It's too dangerous" Natsume said "I didn't say that it was impossible" Mikan said "I'll take on your challenge" Natsume said "Since you're new, I'll let you take along one person to guide you". Later Mikan was about to enter the woods alone when a bird suddenly came out and she got scared, then Iinchou came and said "Don't worry Mikan, I'll come along with you" Mikan said "Thank you". Later when they were nearing the entrance of the northern wood there were suddenly long grasses and when they got to the middle they started to sink, Mikan said "Quicksand" then they grabbed on to this sign which said "Press button to rescue" then they pressed it and Hotaru came, Mikan said "Hotaru" then she got on, Hotaru said "Don't hug me when you're all muddy" then when they got out Mikan dragged Hotaru into coming and when they entered they saw something, Mikan said "A teddy bear?"…..

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

NATSUME'S TEST

Chapter 4

…..then Mikan went near it and carried it, Mikan said "How cute" but it got mad and started to attack Mikan, Iinchou said "Imai-san, we need to help Mikan-chan" but Hotaru was hiding in one of her inventions that will protect her, so she used a remote control and a robotic elephant came and socked the bear and they left in one of Hotaru's vehicles, Hotaru said "I remember that the bear was made by one of the students here who can bring it to life, it became the guardian of the forest, because it was made of cloth, its completely vulnerable to water" Mikan said "Why couldn't you have done that in the first place?" Hotaru said "I needed a distraction, you cause too much trouble for me, it's really bothersome" then Mikan felt like she was a burden, Hotaru's stomach grumbled, then Mikan jumped off and said "I'll go find some food". Later they were eating, Hotaru said "Thank you" Iinchou said "Mikan, do you no something about Natsume?" Mikan said "No" Iinchou said "Here In this school, Natsume is really feared" Hotaru said "He also hates this academy" Mikan was thinking "When I first saw him, his eyes were like blazing flames…or at least that's what I thought" then Mikan noticed that Hotaru and Iinchou was staring at something and when she looked behind her there was a giant chick…at the middle school branch, he said "Have you seen the giant piyo?" he said "At its nest in the northern woods" he said "That's just it, he's not there and it breakfast, you know what happens when it gets hungry"…then it started chasing them so they hid in the bushes, Iinchou said "We're in big trouble" Hotaru said "We cant move around when that thing is there" Iinchou said "The only one I can think of to help us in a situation like this is Ruka-kun" Mikan said "Huh?" Iinchou said "Ruka-kun's alice is Animal Pheromones" Mikan said "Does that mean he's loved by animals?" Iinchou said "Yeah" Mikan said "But Ruka-kun is one of Natsume's accomplices, why would he help us? Do you have any ideas, Hotaru?" Hotaru said "Why don't you use your alice, Iinchou, its been awhile" Mikan said "Iinchou's alice?"…Meanwhile, it was break time, one of the girls said "Ruka's cold side makes him so irresistible". Later Ruka went to the middle school branch to see the animals when he saw Mia, Ruka said "Mai-san, what are you doing here?" Mai said "I was helping them" then the two of them saw some animals which told them that there was trouble in the northern woods, so they followed it and fell into a trap, Hotaru said "I didn't think that you would fall for such a silly trap…Mai, you here too?" Mai said "I was following Ruka-kun" then they saw the giant Piyo, Mikan said "We need your help, Ruka-kun" then they helped them out, Mikan said "Can we count on you?" Ruka said "Why would I help you, stupid girl" Mikan said "Don't you dare say that, if you wont help then we have no choice but to put it to sleep with Hotaru's blow dart" Hotaru said "I don't really mind, I like chicken meet myself" Mikan said "Don't" Ruka said "Fine then, but don't you dare look" then they hid and left Ruka to deal with it, Mikan said "Why do you think he doesn't want us to see?" Iinchou said "The only person that talks to Ruka-kun a lot is Natsume-san" Hotaru said "There are a lot of people that haven't seen him use his alice" Mai said "Could it be that his hiding his true self" Hotaru said "Just like you" Mai said "What do you mean?" Hotaru said "You hide your alice too" Mai said "My case is different" then when the giant Piyo saw Ruka it started to calm down and they were playing, Mikan said "That's…" Hotaru said "…the…" Iinchou said "…true…" Mai said "…Ruka-kun". Meanwhile in the classroom, he said "Natsume-san, I sent someone to the northern woods and the newcomer has captured Ruka-kun, they tricked him" Sumire said "They probably thought that they would win by capturing Ruka-kun" he said "This is bad, Natsume-san's eyes changed its color". Meanwhile, the middle schoolers came to pick up the giant Piyo, Ruka said "You promised that you wouldn't look" Mikan said "It was just too funny" Mai said "You looked so happy Ruka-kun, but when were not here, you wont smile" Ruka said "I cant, I know that Natsume is in so much pain, I don't want to be the only one happy" Mai said "I understand…I understand how it feels to have an unwanted alice" Ruka said "You do?" Mai said "The reason I don't use my alice is because…there was an accident long ago…I couldn't control my alice…I ended up burning the mountain as well as the near by forest" Ruka said "So your alice is fire" Mai said "Not really" Mikan said "I get in now, you're mimicking him…but who would mimic someone with such a bad attitude as Natsume" Ruka said "Don't say that when you know nothing, you don't know how its like to have an unwanted alice" Mikan said "I'm…sorry" Hotaru said "The task is almost over and you still have no clue about your alice" Mikan was thinking "Even if I make it out here, I wont be able to stay if I don't have an alice" then they were staring again and when Mikan looked behind her, Natsume was there, Ruka said "Natsume" Natsume said "How dare you manipulate Ruka with your dirty tricks, Ruka, get out of here" then he pinned Mikan towards a tree, Ruka said "Stop this, I'm perfectly fine. The purpose of this test was to find out her alice" Natsume said "Her true self has already been revealed, I don't plan to use anymore methods" then Hotaru used one of her inventions to create a smoke for Mikan to escape, she was about to go to Iinchou when he was suddenly surrounded by fire, Natsume said "Hurry up and show me your alice or he'll…die" Mikan was thinking "If only I had an alice" then Hotaru was surrounded by fire, Mikan said "Hotaru!" Ruka said "Stop this" Natsume said "Only if she shows us her alice" then Mai was surrounded by fire, Ruka said "Mai-san!" the fire reminded Mai of what happened before, Mai whispered "It's just like before…" Ruka said "Mai?" Mai said "You think that I would give up that easily" Hotaru said "The dark child…the power that was sealed within her is trying to escape" Mai said "Hotaru, you can let this happen, Natsume's flames are reacting with my alice" Natsume said "You still haven' had enough" then Mikan pushed Natsume and said "Stop this" Natsume got mad and used his strongest attack but it had no effect on Mikan and they were all shocked, then the flames vanished, Ruka said "Mai-san, are you okay?" Mai said "I'm fine, I still have enough power to keep her sealed" Ruka said "What's this dark child" Mai said "Since I don't know how to control my alice, the dark child sealed within me will take control until the day I learn to control it" Hotaru said "Then you better work on that" then Narumi came and said "Mai-san, can I borrow some of your sleep powder?" then Narumi put Natsume to sleep, Narumi said "Congratulations in passing the test, you have a wonderful alice within you Mikan-chan"…..

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

MAI'S SECRET ALICE

Chapter 5

The next day, Mikan woke up late in Hotaru's room and was almost late for school. Later, Mikan was walking towards the campus when she saw Narumi with Iinchou, Narumi said "Come here for a moment, Mikan-chan" then they used Iinchou's illusion to show Mikan the entire campus. Later, class started Sumire said "Narumi-sensei, what's her star ranking?" Narumi said "Since she's still new, she doesn't have one yet" Mikan said "Star ranking?" Narumi said "I'm counting on you Iinchou to explain" Iinchou said "In the academy, there are four star rankings, no star, single, double and triple" Mikan said "Hotaru is a triple" Nonoka said "Imai-san is smart and behaved" Narumi said "That reminds me, here Mai" Mikan said "What rank is that?" Iinchou said "Special, namely, the principal students, Natsume has one of that too" Mikan said "Why him?" Sumire said "What's wrong with that" Mikan said "He's mean, ungrateful and…" Natsume said "And?" Mikan said "His face pisses me off" then when she looked, Natsume was beside her, Mikan said "He showed" but Natsume just ignored her, Narumi said "Now that she's an official student, she'll need a partner, any volunteers?" but no one would volunteer, Narumi said "I thought so, I will be the one to choose…your partner will be…Hyuuga Natsume" Mikan said "What?" then Narumi left, Mikan said "I'll be in your hands" but Natsume didn't care, Mikan said "Aren't you gonna greet me" Ruka said "Don't bother". Later class was starting and Jinno-sensei was the teacher, Mikan was listening but Sumire used an alarm clock and put it on top of Mikan and the teacher blamed her, Jinno said "You have a lot of guts, new student" Mikan said "Could I have accidentally used my alice to send it over there?" Jinno said "Your star ranking will be…no star" then Jinno left, Sumire said "Who knew that our little prank ended up being so good". Later, it was night, Ruka went to go for a short walk when he saw someone in the classroom when he passed by so he went in, Ruka said "Mai-san, what are you doing here late at night?" Ruka said "I was busy, so I came to do my assignment here" Ruka said "I'll be going then" but when he was about to open the door, it was locked, Ruka said "What's going on?" Mai said "The janitor probably thought that there's no one here, I came prepared, this happened to me and Hotaru before, I brought some pillows and sleeping bags" Ruka said "Can't you break the door?" Mai said "We'll get into a lot of trouble if we do that, I'm planning to avoid trouble while I'm here" Ruka said "Guess all we can do is wait until someone finds us" Mai said "I hope its fast, I have things to do" Ruka said "What kind of things?" Mai said "I'm doing errands for the teachers late at night sometimes" then they just kept quiet, Ruka was thinking "This might be a good opportunity to find out what her alice is" Ruka said "So Mai, what happened?" Mai said "Huh?" Ruka said "I mean when you told me about what happened before" Mai said "I was still small, I didn't know about my alice, I was playing in the forest when a wild bear attacked me, I got scared, the next thing I know there was an explosion and the forest was on fire" Ruka said "Why wont you tell anyone about your alice?" Mai said "I'm afraid…I'm afraid that it might happen again, I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me" Ruka said "So you're worried about what will happen to the others" Mai said "That's right, to tell you the truth, they found out that it was me who did that, I've been running ever since, but now, I'm tired of hiding so I accepted the fact that I have an alice and nothing can change that" Ruka said "So what's your alice then?" Mai said "How many time do I have to say that I wont tell anyone, but I will tell you this…people with my alice are given the name HIME" then someone opened the door, it was Narumi, Mai said "Narumi-sensei" Narumi said "What are you doing here?" Mai said "We got locked in" Narumi said "So did you find any?" Mai said "Not yet, I'll give it to you tomorrow" Narumi said "You two better get going" Ruka said "Thanks". The next morning, Mikan was complaining about how miserable her life is right now, Mikan said "Even though this happened, I will never give up" then she saw that Mai was sleepy as well as Ruka, Natsume said "What's going on with you too?" Ruka said "It's nothing" Mikan said "What happened Mai?" Mai said "We got trapped by accident in the classroom last night, he wouldn't stop asking me about my alice" Natsume said "So nothing happened, huh" Ruka said "She wouldn't even tell me anything" Mai said "I already told you the reason why I wont show or tell anyone my alice and yet you continue to bug my" Hotaru said "Ruka-kun, you ask as if something happened between you two" Ruka said "Nothing happened at all" Mai said "You got that right" then Narumi came, Narumi said "Excuse me Mai-san, but Yamada-sensei has something she wants you to do" Mai said "I'll be right there" Narumi said "She's in the teacher's lounge". Later, this afternoon, Mai was cleaning her room after she was finished with her cleaning duty at the classroom, Hotaru said "It sure is dirty here" Mikan said "I decided to spend the day cleaning it, then I'll work on my star rank and we'll once more be reborn as the golden pair of the school" but they didn't know that Natsume and Ruka was watching…..

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

A CLASS FULL OF GOOD-FOR-NOTHINGS

Chapter 6

The next morning Mikan was helping out at the kitchen, she was gonna bring the plates to the other side of the kitchen when Tate came and they bumped into each other, three of the plates fell but since Tate used his alice the other plates were safe but then Mikan sneezed and the plates fell, so she had to clean up the mess she made and be late for class. Later Mikan was headed to class but she got lost and ran into one of the teachers, Mikan said "Excuse me, can you please tell me where class B is, I'm lost?" he said "And who might you be?" Mikan said "Sakura Mikan, a new student" he said "So you're my new student, class B is…" then he vanished, Mikan said "I'm no longer surprised after all that happened, but what did he mean by, 'My new student'". Later, Mikan arrived at the classroom but she was late and there was a kid talking, Mikan said "What's he doing?" Hotaru said "A kid with a memory alice, he can remember anything he read" then the teacher noticed that Mikan was late so he asked her a question but Mikan couldn't answer, instead the kid beside her answered it and he was correct, Hotaru said "Don't be impressed with one kid after another, he has the X-ray alice, everyone has their own unique alice, that kid for example" Mikan said "If I had their alice, studying would be much easier". Later they had their P.E. class and they had a race, Mikan said "I might be slow when it comes to academics but I wont lose when it comes to sports" then they started and Mikan was first when Mai went ahead and she quickly reached the finish line, Mikan said "I expect nothing less from the captain of the girls soccer team" then a boy quickly passed them, Mikan said "He's so fast" Iinchou said "His alice is Super Speed" then a girl quickly reached the finish line with her teleportation alice and Mikan tripped an lost, Sumire said "Your Nullification alice is useless, there's nothing you can do but dropout" Mikan said "As you say!" then she yelled, Sumire said "What was that?". Later, Mikan was just sitting there when Narumi came, Narumi said "So are you ready for the abilities class?" Mikan said "Huh?" Narumi said "it's a special class held once a week when the elementary and middle school meet up in one class, it is divided into five sections. The first is the Active Abilities class, they are common alices" Mikan said "What class do you belong to, Iinchou?" Iinchou said "The Latent Abilities class, along with those who can read minds and predict the future" Mikan said "How about you, Hotaru?" Hotaru said "Mechanical Abilities class, along with Nonoka-chan and Anna-chan" Mikan said "How about you, Ruka-pyon?" Ruka said " Predisposition Type" Narumi said "Those with pheromones belong there as well as those super speed alice and teleportation alice" Mikan said "What class does Mai belong to?" Narumi said "The Dangerous Abilities class" Narumi said "It's full of those people whose alice are labelled dangerous" Iinchou said "Only the teachers know of Mai's alice" Narumi said "And if you don't belong to any of those classes, the last is the Special Abilities class, or S.A. class, the people would call them weirdoes" Mikan said "Sounds like a class full of good-for-nothings" Narumi said "That's new, no one called them good-for-nothings before" then the bell rang, Mikan said "So what class do I belong to?…don't tell me that I'm in the class of good-for-nothings". Later Mikan was headed to her classroom when she ran into that same teacher, he said "I'm sorry for disappearing earlier, I'll take you to your…" then he vanished, Mikan was thinking "I wonder what class Natsume's in, I forgot to ask" Shirou said "The Dangerous Abilities class" Mikan said "Thanks" Shirou said "No problem" then he left. Later, Mikan ran into Natsume, so Natsume covered Mikan's mouth and they hid in the bushes, Mikan was murmuring "Let go of me you idiot" Natsume said "Don't speak" then when a guy came and saw that Natsume wasn't around, he left and Natsume let go of Mikan, Mikan said "What is wrong with you?" then some kids from the middle school came, he said "Skipping class with no hesitation, it must be nice to be the principle student" then Natsume ignored them, he said "Just so you know, we don't accept students with alices that dangerous" then Natsume just left when Mai passed by but she was hiding, he said "Don't abandon your partner, she's your girlfriend after all" Mikan said "Girlfriend?" but Natsume just left, he said "What should we do with her?" he said "Bully her" Mikan was thinking "I'm in this situation because of you" Mikan said "Let go of me" they were making a lot of noise so the guy sleeping on top of the tree woke up and went down, he stepped on the shadow of that guy and he was unable to move and Mikan went beside him, then he made them do Hindu Squats for an hour, Mikan said "How are you doing that?" he said "I call it 'Hellish Soul Words', it happens every time I write on a shadow, my alice is shadow manipulation" then Mai came out and said "Onii-chan" Mikan said "Onii-chan?" Mai said "This is my brother, Andou Tsubasa, we came from two different families at first then our parents got married" Mai said "I need to go now" then she left, Mikan said "What class do you belong to?" Mikan said "S.A. type" Tsubasa said "You're the no star that joined, that makes things faster, I'm also in the S.A. types, welcome, kouhai" Mikan said "I never had a senpai before". Later they were at the classroom when a girl threw a bucket at Tsubasa, she said "Tsubasa! You're late" Tsubasa said "Misaki!" Misaki said "You were supposed to help out because the new student is coming" then she looked behind Tsubasa and found the new student and they all welcomed her, Misaki said "This is Noda-sensei, our teacher, he's just like a student here, he's really close to us". Later they were celebrating, Tsubasa said "In exchange for calling us the weirdo class, we can do whatever we want whenever we want" Mikan was thinking "After a week at this academy, I finally found a place I belong to"…..

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7

LET'S PLAY ALICE DODGEBALL

Chapter 7

The next morning, before class started, Mikan was inviting her classmates to go with her at lunch because she promised to have tea with Tsubasa, Mikan said "Your coming too, aren't you Mai, Tsubasa-senpai is your brother" Iinchou said "Really?" Mai said "Of course I'm going" Mikan said "How about you, Ruka-pyon?" Ruka said "Why would I go anywhere with you guys?" Mikan said "Maybe next time then" Natsume said "You've been talking to her" Ruka said "Not really" then the bell rang, Mikan said "Let's meet at lunch, okay" Natsume said "Whose class is next?" Tate said "Naru-sensei" Natsume said "Let's go" Tate said "Okay" then five of them left, Mikan said "Where are they going? the bell just rang" Iinchou said "They always skip Narumi-sensei's class, they wont come back until the next class" then Mai stood up, Mikan said "Where are you going, Mai-san?" Mai said "To the clinic" Mikan said "What's wrong?" Mai said "Its nothing to be worried about" Shirou said "You've got a really high fever" Mai said "I don't know what you're talking about" then she left, Mikan said "I hope that she'll show up later". Later it was already lunch time but Mai didn't show up, Tsubasa said "Where's Mai?" Mikan said "She went somewhere, but never came back" Iinchou said "I wonder what happened to her?" Nonoka said "Could she be sick?" Tsubasa said "Don't worry about it, she can take care of herself" Mikan said "Okay" then someone gave Mikan some tea, Mikan said "Thank you" Mikan added "This morning Natsume skipped class, he just makes me so mad, he thinks he can do anything just because she had one of the top rankings" Tsubasa said "Well, those with the special rank are the principal students" then someone put cookies on the table, Mikan said "Thank…" then they saw that it was the bear and they were afraid and Hotaru was already armed and Mikan was ready, Mikan thought that it was gonna attack but it was just giving tea to Tsubasa, Tsubasa said "Don't worry, the guy who made him is my best friend, so he wont turn on me, as long as your with me, you don't have to worry" Iinchou said "Thank goodness" Misaki said "Can you help me with this, Tsubasa?" then he went to help Misaki and bear attacked Mikan. Later, they were headed for their classroom, Tsubasa said "Sorry about that…so, you have a group of class cutters" Mikan said "How did you know about that, Tsubasa-senpai" Tsubasa said "Believe it or not, I used to be like that" Mikan said "Use used to be like Natsume?" Tsubasa said "Do you know what this black star on my face is for?" Mikan said "No" Tsubasa said "it's a mark of those students who are cursed" Mikan said "Cursed?" Tsubasa said "There are students at this school who are rebellious, so they are given a mark…I used to be like Natsume, but now I've change. You'll find a way to change Natsume, and have fun doing it". Later while there was no teacher Mikan told them that they should play dodge ball but no one would listen, Tate said "Hurry up and get lost, ugly" Mikan said "I see now, you are scared of losing to me in such an easy game, I understand" Tate said "Fine, but if we win, you'll do whatever we want" Mikan said "Fine, but is we win, you are no longer allowed to cut classes" Tate said "it's a deal…Natsume-san" Natsume said "Fine, but we'll use this ball, the game is tomorrow, eight players for each team" then he gave a ball to Mikan with the logo of Alice Academy on it, Iinchou said "Can I talk to you for a second". Later, outside, Iinchou explained to Mikan why the ball has been banned from class B, Mikan was really discouraged about it. Later, Mikan was trying to find more members, but no one would join her, Mikan said "Natsume is really feared here" Nonoka said "Don't worry Mikan, everyone is a little against them cutting classes, that's why Anna-chan and I will join the team" Mai said "You can count me in as well, although I'm afraid to show them my alice, there is no way that they'll find out in this game" Mikan said "Thank you" Iinchou said "You can count me in too" Mikan said "Now, all that's left is Hotaru" but Hotaru was hiding, Iinchou said "Look, she's asking for 1 rabit" then when she dropped one, another door opened, Mikan asked help from Iinchou and ended up owing him 100 rabits, Hotaru said "There's a separate fee of 50 rabits for helping you" Mikan said "You're a demon" then Ruka came and said "You better quit the game, Natsume is really serious about this" Nonoka said "He's that mad?" Ruka said "I think he's irritated at Mikan because she always smiles no matter what happens to you" Mikan said "The more reason for me not to quit, the reason I'm doing this is so that you and Natsume will smile" Ruka said "Fine, but don't blame me for what happens to you" the he left and Hotaru said that she'd help. Later, Ruka woke up late at night and when he went out of his room, there were embarrassing pictures of him leading to this bright door and when he opened it, there a huge picture of him from the other day, Hotaru said "If you don't want any further embarrassment, I trust you know what to do" Mikan said "You really are a devil". The next morning, the match was about to start, Sumire said "Why is Ruka-kun on the other team?" Natsume said "Ruka?" Ruka said "Sorry, but being on their team doesn't make me their ally" Mikan said "It doesn't" Ruka said "Shut up, using your dirty tricks" then he went backwards, Ruka said "I'm not moving from thins spot" Tate said "No matter, you still lack one player" Mai said "That's not true" then bear came out, Mai said "The one who made bear is my brother's best friend" Tate said "That violates the rules" Mikan said "I never said that the members had to be from class B" Natsume said "Its fine" then they started and Tate had the pall, when he threw it, it hit Nonoka, Mikan said "Are you alright" Nonoka said "I'm fine" Mikan said "I'm counting on you, Mai" Mai said "I just hope they don't figure it out" then when she threw the ball it was surrounded by flames and they thought that her alice was fire and when Natsume caught it, he threw it back and it hit Anna, then Mikan passed the ball to bear and it threw it and hit Sumire, then Erica took it and threw it, it became invisible, but Mikan nullified it and passed it to Mai, when Mai threw it, this time it was so fast that they couldn't see it, Tate said "How could this be possible? How can it change?". Later, there were two players left, he said "Its almost done, but why are you two here?" Mai and Hotaru said "Because we're tired" then when Tate threw the ball it was about to hit Mikan when Ruka blocked it, Mikan said "Ruka-pyon" Ruka said "Good luck" Natsume said "Ruka, are you alright?" Ruka said "I'm fine" Tate said "I hit Ruka" then Mikan threw the ball and hit Tate, the last two remaining were Mikan and Natsume, then Natsume threw the ball but there was no flames, they thought that Mikan already nullified it and when Mikan caught the ball, it fell and Natsume won, Mikan said "Thanks" Natsume said "Why are you still smiling, you lost" Mikan said "Its true, but in a way, I won, you didn't get mad during the hole match, we all had fun" then Natsume got mad and left, Tate said "What should we make her do?" Natsume said "Forget it" then when he was drinking water Ruka came, Natsume said "That girl sure is an idiot" but they didn't know that there was someone watching them…..

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8

TRAINING FOR TOMORROW'S GAME

Chapter 8

The next morning, in class, Narumi came to announce something, Narumi said "Listen everyone, we planned a soccer game, elementary vs. middle school, we need 11 members, those who wants to join please raise your hand" then Mai raised her hand, Narumi said "I knew you would, after all, you used to play soccer a lot, you were famous for your hisatsu shots" but no one knew what that meant, then Mikan raised her hand, as well as Hotaru, Iinchou, Natsume, Ruka, Sumire, Tate, Shirou, Nonoka, Erica, Narumi said "We have all 11, we'll start practice later". Later, they started practicing, Narumi said "Although during the game, we'll be using an alice ball, during practice, we'll use a regular ball, Mai, assign them to their proper position" Sumire said "Why her? You should put Natsume in charge" Natsume said "Let's see what she comes up with" Mai said "Mikan, you'll be goalkeeper" Mikan said "Okay" Mai said "Tate, Shirou, Ruka and Nonoka, you'll be on defence" they said "Okay" Mai said "Iinchou, Sumire and Erica, you'll be midfielders" they said "Okay" Mai said "Hotaru, Natsume and I will be forwards" Hotaru said "Why don't you teach as a Hisatsu shot" Mai said "Are you sure that its okay, there are those kinds of techniques for each position, but it definitely wont be easy" Hotaru said "It'll be fine" then Mai took out a notebook, Mai said "This notebook contains all the hisatsu shots I know, but first let me show you one" then Mikan prepared, Mikan said "Let's do this" then Mai was hesitating for awhile but then she used a shot called Eternal Blizzard and Mikan couldn't stop it, Mikan said "That was amazing, and it had nothing to do with your alice since I could stop it" Hotaru said "Iinchou, I think that this move is best for you" Iinchou said "Illusion ball" Mai said "I'll assign each of you a move to work on, after all the strikers are done, we'll work on a three person move, for Mikan, we'll start with the most simple, its called God Hand, Tate, work on Whirlwind Force" Tate said "Okay" Mai said "Shirou, you work on Light Screen" Shirou said "Okay" Mai said "Ruka, try to perfect Emerald Garden" Ruka said "I'll try my best" Mai said "And Nonoka, you try The Tower" Nonoka said "Okay" Mai said "Erica and Sumire, just work on your speed" Sumire said "No special moves for us?" Mai said "There are, but…" Sumire said "But what?" Mai said "First you need to work on your speed, speed is important if you're a midfielder" Sumire said "Fine!" Mai said "Hotaru, you should try Spiral Shot and Natsume, try Fire Tornado, take note, no one will use their alice" they said "WHAT?" Mai said "You don't need them the way I play, plus your stamina will quickly decrease if you use your alice during the game, if our opponents were to use their alice and we wont, we'll be at the advantage with our technique" Natsume said "She's got a point" Ruka said "Where did you learn these moves?" Mai said "From a friend, he's part of the Raimon Jr. soccer team, actually, he's the captain, and also my cousin" Ruka said "I think I know one of these moves, can I be forward instead" Mai said "Okay" Natsume said "Let's see that move" then Ruka prepared, Ruka said "I haven't done it for awhile, so I may not be as good as I was before" then he did a move called Dragon Crash, Mai was thinking "That move…I remember teaching it to one of my close friends when I was still five years old" Mai said "Where did you learn that?" Ruka said "A close friend of mine thought me" Mai said "Then, do you know Dragon Tornado" Ruka said "Yeah" Mai said "then work on it with Natsume" Ruka said "Natsume?" Mai said "I assigned Natsume to learn Fire Tornado, Dragon Tornado is the combination of Dragon Crash and Fire Tornado" Mai said "Hotaru, I'll help you work on it" then they started to practice but they didn't know how, Mai said "Mikan, the fastest was to learn is by tying a tire onto a tree and stopping it" Mikan said "I'll try it" Mai said "Iinchou, try not using your alice" Iinchou said "Alright" Mai said "I have a better idea, this way we can all train…we'll split in to two groups with only one goalkeeper, we'll be going against each other, this way, we can do it properly" Mikan said "That's a good idea" Mai said "Ruka, Sumire, Erica and Tate will be on Natsume's team and the rest will be on my team" Natsume said "Let's begin" the ball was on Natsume's team and Mai was on defence, then when Ruka went forward, Mai used a move called Land of ice and stop Ruka while taking the ball, then she passed it to Iinchou and he used Illusion ball, Mai said "Don't use your alice, I can tell when you're using your alice" then Iinchou passed it to Hotaru and she tried using Spiral Shot but it failed so Mikan was able to catch it easily then it was Natsume who got the ball and he tried Fire Tornado, but Mikan nullified it, Mai said "I told you not to use your alice" then when Mai got the ball, she used Meteor Blade and Mikan couldn't stop it, Mikan said "Mai, its too hard" Mai said "Don't worry about it, I'm sure you can do it, you're already 10, I learned these moves when I was 5" then they started practicing again, Narumi said "Mai-san, can I talk to you for awhile" Mai said "Okay" then Mai went with Narumi, Narumi said "What's the status?" Mai said "This isn't going well, they find the moves hard to do, if this keeps up, we'll have no choice but to use our alice tomorrow, if that happens, I'm sure that it will be difficult since our alice can easily wear us out" Narumi said "What should we do?" Mai said "Right now, all we can do is practice harder, but if we can get it by tomorrow, please try to get some replacements, if one of us cant continue, we're gonna need some help. I'll try my best to help them" Narumi said "Okay then, good luck"…..

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Chapter 9

THE SOCCER MATCH

Chapter 9

The next day before the soccer match, the teams were given the chance to practice, Narumi said "So in the end, no one was able to perfect any moves" Mai said "We tried our best, Narumi-sensei" Narumi said "I guess you should use your alice, Mai and Ruka will be our main strikers" Mai said "There is still time, we should still be able to practice without those special technique, but…" Mikan said "But what?" Mai said "We're going against class A of middle school, Onii-chan is gonna be there. This will be hard for you Mikan, especially since he knows a hisatsu shot and the only thing that can stop a hisatsu shot is the same kind of technique, so be careful" Mikan said "Okay" Mai said "If you need any help, I'll be there for you" Mikan said "I have total faith in you" Mai said "If you still want to you can work on that shot, Natsume. I know you worked really hard" Natsume said "Its fine" Mai said "Natsume" Natsume said "Huh?" Mai said "Please take over as leader, you're better for the position" Natsume said "If that's what you want" Narumi said "Mai, I told your cousin about the game and he sent this letter" Mai said "Thanks" then she looked at the letter, Mai said "This is impossible!" Narumi said "What is?" Mai said "This letter contains the secret notebook that contains the ultimate techniques, this has been lost for years. Plus his letter says to use the technique called The Earth. It's absolutely impossible. The Earth is the strongest among all ultimate techniques, it will happen ones everyone's heart will truly become one, It's impossible to do and it's a three person move" Narumi said "I see, go ahead and start practicing" Mai said "But…I was able to do it once, with one of my childhood friends and my cousin, Endou Mamoru" then Ruka remembered that long ago, his best friend's cousin came to visit and the three of them learned an ultimate move, Ruka said "Could it be…" Natsume said "Could it be…?" Ruka said "Never mind". Later, they started the game, and to help, Mai was at defence first, it was Mai's brother who went forward, Mai said "I wont let you get passed me" then Mai used Land of Ice and got the ball, Tsubasa said "I see you're still in top shape" then Mai moved forward and got close to the goal and used Eternal Blizzard, and they scored, 1-0, Tsubasa said "I see you're still good at this, but we wont lose so easily" Mai said "We'll see about that" then when they were attacking again, Tate used his alice to lift the player up and steal the ball, but Tsubasa stole it and used Dark Tornado, Mikan got scared but Mai used Megaton Head and sent it back to them with twice the power, 2-0, Ruka said "Are you okay?" Mai said "I'm fine, although that move was powerful, the user takes some damage due to the direct contact with your head, but I'll be alright" Mikan said "I'm sorry Mai-san, its my fault" Mai said "Don't worry about it, I'll always be here to help" then Natsume wanted to get them back for hurting one of his team mates, so he went forward and was able to do Fire Tornado and score another goal, 3-0, Mai said "You did it, Natsume-kun" Sumire said "What do you expect?" then Tsubasa used Dark Tornado again and this time, Mai couldn't make it, Mikan tried to do God Hand but it failed and they too scored a goal, 3-1, Tsubasa said "I see you were trying to teach her some special techniques, but its not gonna work, we're not planning on losing" Hotaru said "Neither are we" Mai said "He's a completely different person when he's on the field" Mikan said "I noticed that too" Mai said "The reason is probably because he never liked losing to me at this one game he was good at, but I became good at it too. Nothing, not even I can stand in his way once he aims to win, but it is possible to beat him" Natsume said "Then let's do our very best". Later when the first half ended the score was 3-3, Mai said "I cant believe how easy it was for them to catch up to us" Ruka said "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll work something out" Shirou said "You must be really hurt, after all, you took some damage from that move" Mai said "I'm fine, don't worry about me" Mikan said "It's my fault" Mai said "Don't blame yourself, it want your fault" Sumire said "It actually is, since she couldn't protect the goal, you got hurt instead" Mikan said "I feel so guilty" Hotaru said "Actually, I think it's all our fault, because we knew how good she was, we started to depend on her power, that's why she's in this state" Iinchou said "She does do almost all of the work" Tate said "We aren't that much help at all" Mai said "It's fine, really" Natsume said "From now on we wont rely on her". Later they started the second half and Mai got the ball and passed it to Natsume, then he passed it to Ruka and Ruka did Dragon Crash, but they stopped it, Natsume tried Fire Tornado, but it was stopped too, Mai said "Its no use, they know our moves" then when Tsubasa used Dark Tornado, Mikan was finally able to do God Hand, Mikan said "I did it" then she passed the ball to Nonoka and she passed it to Tate, he passed it to Shirou, he passed it to Sumire, she passed it to Erica, she passed it to Iinchou, he passed it to Hotaru, she passed it to Ruka, he passed it to Natsume, he passed it to Mai, Mai was thinking "I can feel it, everyone's hearts are finally becoming one" then Ruka and Natsume followed Mai's lead and they were able to do The Earth and win the game, they all said "WE DID IT!" Tsubasa said "That was a great game" Mai said "Thank you, Onii-chan" Tsubasa said "No, thank you. I got so caught up in trying to beat you that I forgot whet's most important when playing soccer and that's having fun. Thank you, all of you, and congratulations on the win, you guys really worked hard" Narumi said "So it all turned out pretty well in the end. Everyone is happy"…..

TO BE CONTINED


	10. Chapter 10

THE COOKING CONTEST

Chapter 10

The next morning, Narumi announced to the class that there was gonna be a cooking contest for the girls, all girls have to join except those who have alices like Anna-chan, the judges will be three of their classmates, namely Hyuuga Natsume, Ruka Nogi and Tobita Yuu, it will be by twos. Later, after school, they checked the pairing, Mikan said "Hotaru and I are partners" Mai said "I'm paired with Nonoka-chan" Hotaru said "I heard the prize was a trip for three days outside school once the festival is over, just the winners and their closest friends. The next day, they started the contest, Narumi said "In the contest, you will bake…cake…you are given 45 minutes to finish and are only allowed to use the ingredients that are inside those cabinets, good luck to everyone" then they started, Mai said "Nonoka, please wake some icing, here is the recipe" Nonoka said "I used to bake with Anna-chan, I'll be able to do this and we'll win the trip" Mai said "You better get started"…Hotaru said "Mikan, all you have to do is hand me the things I need, obviously if I let you do the work, you'll mess it up" Mikan said "You don't trust me at all"… Mai said "All we have to do is wait for the cake to bake" Nonoka said "That kind of rhymed" Mai said "You're right" then Mai took some strawberries, dipped them into chocolates and put them in the freezer, Mai said "Are you done with that?" Nonoka said "Almost" then Mai tasted it, Mai said "Why is it salty?" Nonoka said "I must have accidentally used the salt instead of the sugar" Mai said "I'll take care of this, for the meantime, please make some tea to go with this" Nonoka said "Okay"…Mikan said "That was great, it's easy" Hotaru said "That's because you didn't do much" Mikan said "At least we're almost done, all that's left is do decorate and put some icing" Hotaru said "You can do that little thing, right"… Nonoka said "Is the cake ready yet?" Mai said "Almost" Nonoka said "Sorry for causing you trouble" Mai said "It's okay, when I was still five, my mom taught me how to bake cakes, I used to make some for one of my friends" Nonoka said "Then I'm sure this will turn out great" Mai said "My mom said that when making cake, the most important thing is that you tried your very best to make it" Nonoka said "If we win, I'll definitely take Anna-chan with us" Mai said "You do know that you can bring as much people as you want" Nonoka said "That's great"…Hotaru said "You're doing that wrong" Mikan said "What?" Hotaru said "Just leave it to me" Mikan said "I'm so sorry, Hotaru" Hotaru said "There's nothing we can do about it"… Iinchou said "I cant wait, I heard from Anna-chan that Mai is a good cook" Ruka said "Really" Natsume said "Whatever" then Ruka was looking at Mikan… Mai said "The cake is ready" Nonoka said "At so is the tea" Mai said "Just pour it into those tea cups and I'll take care of the cake" then Mai designed it, Nonoka said "It looks great" Narumi said "Time's up" then they gave the cake, Narumi said "There is so much cake" then Ruka tasted Mikan and Hotaru's cake first, Ruka said "It nice but, there's something missing" then they tasted Mai and Nonoka's cake, Ruka was thinking "This tastes familiar…I remember, that girl from my past, she used to make cake for me, it taste so similar that I could say that whoever made this is that girl" Ruka said "Who had the recipe for this?" Nonoka said "Mai" Ruka said "It's delicious" Iinchou said "I think so too" Natsume said "I don't normally say this, but I agree with them" Narumi said "It's true, it's delicious. I hope you don't mind, it looked really good so I tried it". After they were finished tasting, Narumi said "The winners will be announced during class tomorrow". Later, it was during lunch when Ruka saw them eating something, Ruka said "What's that?" Mikan said "Cupcakes" Iinchou said "They're like little versions of the cake Mai made earlier, you want any" Ruka said "Thanks" then Ruka took one and gave one to Natsume. Later, that night, Mai was taking a midnight walk, when again, he saw Mai, she was doing something in the forest, Ruka said "What are you doing here?" Mai said "I'm setting up a secret base" Ruka said "What for?" Mai said "For those times when I just want to be alone" Ruka said "Can I see?" Mai said "Of course" then she opened a secret door hidden in the ground, then they went inside, Ruka said "This place is like a house" then Ruka found a picture, Ruka was thinking "I remember this, this was taken at her birthday" Ruka said "Where did you get this?" Mai said "It was a picture of me and one of my childhood friends, it was taken at my birthday five years ago, but what I cant remember is his name. You know, you look a lot like him, but I cant say if you are him because I don't know if he has an alice or not" Ruka said "Are you still trying to find him?" Mai said "Of course, the fact that he transferred and never came back, gave me the clue that he is here" Ruka said "Is that why you're here?" Mai said "It was at first, but I came to take a liking to this school" Ruka said "I see" Mai said "If you need a place where you want to be alone, you'll be welcome here, anytime" then Mai gave Ruka a cardkey, Mai said "If you want to take Natsume here, that's fine too. It's a good place for hiding, especially from persona" Ruka said "You know about Persona?" Mai said "He wanted my brother to work for him, but I couldn't let that happen, so I took his place instead. Persona wants me to meet someone, he said that he also works for him, I'm gonna meet him tomorrow night. Don't tell anyone, okay" Ruka said "Okay". The next morning, at class, Narumi said "The winners of the contests are…Nonoka and Mai. Congratulations! Now you get to choose those who will come along with you on your trip" Nonoka said "We even made a list" Mai said "Mikan-chan, Hotaru-san, Anna-chan, Sumire-san, Iinchou, Ruka-kun, Natsume-kun and Shirou" Narumi said "Why don't you prepare your things, you'll leave right after the alice festival" Hotaru said "It's days away" Narumi said "It may be true, but at least the ten of you get to go out of this academy". Later, at night, Mai was out in the forest when she saw Natsume, Mai said "What are you doing here?" Natsume said "I just came for a midnight walk" then Persona came, Persona said "I see you already know each other" they both said "I need to work with you?" Persona said "Natsume said that his job was getting too tough for him, so I needed to recruit someone. I was gonna take your brother, but since you wanted to protect your last remaining relative, you chose to sacrifice and take his place, after all, I cant say no, you have such a wonderful alice"…..

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
